Of Sleep Deprived and News
by Lichtstrahl
Summary: Jihoon really needs his sleep but Wonwoo isn't his 'best' friend for nothing. Written : 2017.10.23 Crossposted on ao3


Jihoon flinch in his sleep when a deep, loud shout echoes throughout his apartment. Rumbling incoherence, Jihoon turns and covers his ears, not wanting to lose the precious sleep he will finally get after staying up for around 4 days and finishing his midterm project. He's so not going to let his housemate ruin his plan of hibernating, no matter what.

"Jihoon!" A familiar deep voice, accompanied with noisy slam of his room's door, sounds. Upon sensing the intrusion, the small body curls even more, hiding himself beneath his thick comforters as he blocks everything out, or at least he tried.

But to no avail...

Instead of being left alone, Jihoon feels dead weight atop of him, squashing him and completely pulling him out of his slumber. A loud cuss is expected, so Wonwoo pays no mind to that and continue with calling Jihoon's name repeatedly; to wake Jihoon up and tell him the news as well as to annoy the hell out of him. Grumpy Jihoon is scary but he is undeniably cute as well. Wonwoo loves the sight of that grumpy polar bear cub.

"Jihoon-ah! Jihoon-ah! Jihoon! Jihoonie!" But Jihoon himself is quite the stubborn one, fighting a losing battle as they both play tug-of-war with blanket as the rope. One on offense and the other defending.

Taking a breath, Wonwoo pulls hard on his end of blanket and successfully won the battle. Though he had to fall off the bed at the process, but hitting the cold tiles hard. That leaves Jihoon naked to the cold air.

"What the fuck, Wonwoo? What the actual fuck do you want?" He spits, glaring at the older one. "I need to tell you something!" Wonwoo says excitedly and it is either he is oblivious to the fact that Jihoon is obviously annoyed or he's plainly ignoring it.

Jihoon runs a hand through his hair in exasperation, turning his head to check at the digital clock which read 3:55 AM. "Does it have to be told to me at, what, fucking 3 in the morning?"

"Yes," Wonwoo answers, calmer than before and serious even. Finally, Jihoon heaves a sigh of defeat. "This better be important, Jeon." He says and grabs his blanket back, wearing it as a cape to protect him from the cold.

But as 3 minutes passed, Wonwoo still haven't said anything again. "Okay, fuck you, Won." Jihoon finalizes and fall back to his bed, back facing his -ex- best friend.

"Wait- Wait- Wait! Jihoon!"

"No."

"Jihoonn!" Wonwoo whines in that deep tone of his and jumps to the younger bed only to be kicked off it immediately.

"For fuck's sake! I need my fucking sleep. You know I haven't fucking slept since what- monday? And I can finally sleep then you came to bother me with your so called important shit! For God's fucking sake, Wonwoo just fucking spill it if you don't want me to kick you out of my fucking room."

"Oh hush, mind your language. How many fuck did you use," Wonwoo shakes his head, indifferent.

"Jeon fucking Wonwoo."

"Okay, okay. Calm down, Ji." Wonwoo takes a second to exhale before he fishes his phone out and gives it to Jihoon. Apparently it's a conversation between Wonwoo and someone called, "Puppy Ming".

Jihoon flashes Wonwoo a disgusted look before taking it. "So?" "Uh it was just nonsense talks at first, skip to the fun part."

"And which of these is the fun part?"

"God, you baby." Wonwoo rolls his eyes and take the device back, scrolling until he finds the part he deems 'fun' and 'important'.

Hey, Won

Hey, Mingyu

Uh, we've known each other for sometimes now And I think it's finally time to ask you

..Yeah, sure. What is it?

Doyouwanttogooutwithme ?

Huh?

Urgh-

Wait

Argh! I'm sorry

Wait- what?

Did you just ask me out?

Yes and I'm sorry!

I probably ruined it between us-

Fuck- I-

Wait wait

YES

I mean, yeah sure.

Pardon?

I said sure.

I'll go out with u

Oh

U typed a 'YES' though?

I'm sure about it

*Smirk emoticon*

I think I should change my mind

No! I was just kidding!

So? Are you free tomorrow?

Yeah, alright

I'll pick you up at 10 then?

Okay

And

Yeah?

Can I call you boyfriend now?

Sure, boyfriend.

"And?" Is Jihoon's only reply as he looks boringly at Wonwoo. "And? That was your only response to the fact that your best friend has just been asked out? I'm disappointed in you, Jihoon!"

"Well what do you want me to do? Congrats? Congratulations! There! Now can you let me sleep?"

"Such agreatfriend you are, Ji." Wonwoo sighs and grab his phone. "Fine go back to your sleep."

"Urgh, you're sulking on me now?" Jihoon groans and stand up to go after the taller one, grabbing his wrist. "Alright, I sincerely congratulate you, okay? I'm glad you two finally, likeFINALLYgot together, hm? I'm happy for you, Won."

Wonwoo smiles a little at that and pulls Jihoon into a hug. Though Jihoon isn't really a fan of skinship, he loves Wonwoo's hugs. It's always warm, considerate and familiar. He hugs back and pat the taller on his back. "Are we done here? We both really need to sleep."

"Yeah, we really should. Thanks, Ji."

"Whatever, go back and sleep. Gotta be ready for your date tomorrow." Wonwoo flash him a smile and gives him a pat on the head, "Good night, Jihoon."

"Night and you really should stop bothering my sleep." And after a playful punch on the shoulder, they both part ways.

It's no more than 6:30 AM, Jihoon checked, when the same weight from 2 and half an hour ago rest itself on top of him,AGAIN. "Jihooonnn help me pick out my clothes."

"Jeon Wonwoo! And you're asking the wrong person!"


End file.
